Konoha Basket Boys
by Hana Sekar
Summary: 6 Kota besar, Konohagakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Amegakure dan Otogakure, bertarung dalam sebuah kompetisi basket tahunan yang diwarnai dengan dendam/rindu/kebencian/keringat/seruan semangat/kekesalan/desahan nafas yang tak beraturan/benturan/adu tinju/dan persahabatan yang kekal abadi. Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna-san!

Saya author baru di fandom ini. Saya mohon batuannya kepada senpai sekalian serta mohon pendapatnya tentang beberapa penyakit saya (seperti penyakit 'Crack' yang saya idap).

Tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi, silahkan menikmati karya amburadul nan sediki-ehem- sangat gaje ini.

Konoha Basket Boys

Disclamer

Naruto bukan punya saya kok. Saya cuma minjem charanya Masashi Kisimoto-san aja.

Kalo ficnya baru punya saya

Warning:

Ini fic saya yang pertama di fandom ini. Dan lagi saya punya penyakit CRACK yang ke bawa sampai ke fandom ini. Jadi kalau ada Crack Family, Crack Pair dan crack-crack lainnya. Contohnya aja, di sini fem! Itachi (Aya), Kisame dan Sasuke adalah keluarga. Terus penyakit saya lainnya adalah Typo(s), OOC, dan tentu saja sedikit bumbu YAOI #Oh YEAH!#digampar.

Kalau gak suka dengan hal-hal yang di atas, tombol back setia menunggu anda untuk di tekan.

Rating: T aja

Konoha Basket Boys

First Chap

Pemilihan wakil

Part One

Perwakilan tiap sekolah

_Konoha International Boys School_ (KIBS)

Pemuda berambut _emo_ bernama Sasuke itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal ketika teriknya matahari begitu menyengat kulitnya yang putih itu.

_Huft…_ kenapa mereka harus dikumpulkan di _outdoor aula _yang panasnya minta ampun, padahal sekolah ini punya _indoor aula_ yang pastinya mampu menampung semua siswa yang jumlahnya bahkan tak lebih dari 300 orang?

'_Ck, menyebalkan!'_batin sang pemuda kesal.

"Kepala Sekolah datang!"seruan barusan lantas membuat seluruh siswa tutup mulut dan berdiri dengan tegap menghadap mimbar yang biasanya digunakan untuk upacara itu. Tak selang beberapa lama sang kepala sekolah yang berambut hitam panjang itu berdiri di atas mimbar. Auranya yang agak menyeramkan itu sontak membuat seluruh siswa merinding.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak."sapanya melalui pengeras suara.

"Siang, Orochimaru-sensei!"seru mereka cepat dan tegas. Sang guru yang bernama Orochimaru itu pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya, apa kalian kepanasan dan lelah?"tanyanya membuat hampir seluruh siswa terkaget dengan pertanyaan barusan.

Yah… sebenarnya tidak ada satu siswa pun di sana yang tidak merasakan kepanasan ataupun kelelahan. Ayolah, ini musim panas dan mereka sudah berdiri di sana lebih dari 1 jam!

"Saya bertanya, apa kalian semua kepanasan dan lelah?"ulangnya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Ya, sensei!"seru para siswa setengah merinding dengan nada suara sang kepala sekolah.

"Kalau begitu kalian semua boleh duduk. Tapi tak ada yang boleh berteduh."helaan nafas lega serta kecewa pun terdengar dari seluruh penjuru _outdoor aula_ itu. Lega karena akhirnya mereka bisa duduk, kecewa karena mereka tetap saja kepanasan.

"Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang ada di sini. Sebelumnya mohon maaf karena mengumpulkan kalian di sini karena _indoor aula_ kita sedang ada masalah dengan pendingin ruangannya."jelas sang guru yang terkenal horror itu. Beberapa siswapu langsung ber'oh' ria mengerti.

Orochimaru-sensei melanjutkan, "Seperti yang sudah kalian semua tau, mulai minggu depan akan di adakan seleksi calon peserta basket dari Kota Konoha untuk mengikuti pertandingan _High School Basketball competition_. Dan sekolah kita diberi kesempatan mengirim 5 orang perwakilan. Maka itulah, saya mengumpulkan kalian di sini."jelas sang Kepala Sekolah mengambil jeda beberapa saat sembari memperhatikan raut ketertarikan besar dan harapan untuk bisa jadi wakil dalam kompetisi yang cukup bergengsi itu.

Ya, _High School Basketball competition_ atau yang sering di singkat HSBC adalah sebuah kompetisi tahunan yang diselenggarakan di musim panas hampir bersamaan dengan _Koshien_. Sebuah ajang kompetisi basket tingkat SMA tahunan antara 7 kota besar yang mempertaruhkan nama kota dan sekolah yang jadi perwakilannya. Dan kadang jadi ajang balas dendam para pesertanya.

Tapi, tahun ini ada yang berbeda. Kali ini, Kota Konoha yang tahun lalu kalah dari _team Lightning_ _Blaster _dari Kumo _High School _dari kota Kumogakure itu tidak mengadakan babak penyisihan per_team,_ melainkan babak selseksi peserta terbaik dari masing-masing sekolah.

Masing-masing sekolah akan mengirimkan setidaknnya 3-5 orang perwakilan. Dan perwakilan tersebut minimal memiliki tinggi lebih dari 175 cm, memiliki _skill _dan kemampuan tinggi, serta kecepatan. Mereka juga harus sehat dan memang mau untuk ikut dalam pertandingan.

"Sudah sejak dua bulan yang lalu kami menyeleksi kalian semua."seketika _aula_ itupun gaduh dengan suara-suara protes dari para murid yang sukses membuat Orochimaru sedikit tersinggung.

"Ini memang sudah kebijakkan dari _DOKHA_ (Dinas Olaraga Kota Konoha). Jadi percuma saja kalian protes sekarang."ujar Orochimaru dengan aura yang mengerikan yang sukses membuat para murid merinding disko.

Setelah suasana lebih tenang, Orochimaru melanjutkan, "Dari hasil seleksi yang telah diadakan secara ketat sesuai dengan ketentuan _DOKHA_, kami telah memilih 4 orang yang lulus seleksi dengan nilai yang terbaik."suara bisik sana bisik sini pun mulai terdengar lagi.

"4? Tadi katanya 5 kok jadi 4?"

"Aku juga tidak tau. Apa mungkin satu orang lagi nilainya tidak sempurna dan hanya jadi pelengkap saja?"

"Masa?"

"Ehem!"Orochimaru berdehem membuat para siswa kembali mengatupkan bibir mereka.

Orochimaru menghela nafas, lalu menggerakkan tangannya seperti tengah memberikan sebuah tanda.

Sasuke yang melihat gerakkan tangan Ororchimaru langsung mendecih pelan. Ck, kenapa kalau ada pertandingan bergengsi seperti ini dia selalu harus ikut sih?

Setengah tidak rela iapun bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berjalan ke arah mimbar diikuti pandangan kagum dan bingung serta setengah iri dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Ck, kenapa selalu saja Sasuke sih?

"Khusus untuk Sasuke H. Uchiha, _DOKHA_ memilihnya langsung untuk menjadi _Captain team_ Konoha karena predikat '_Best Captain 2012'_ dan 'Pemain Terbaik' selama 3 tahun berturut-turut serta predikat juara 5 kali _Konoha's Free Style Basketball_."jelas Ororchimaru sembari menepuk pelan bahu murid kesayangannya itu.

Murid-murid yang lain hanya bisa tercengang-cengan dengan gelar sang pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Serius yang tadi mereka dengar itu sungguhan?

WAW!

"Baiklah, saya akan memanggil 4 orang lainnya. Silahkan maju yang pertama…"

.

.

.

_High School of North Konoha _(HSNK)

"… dan terakhir, Rock Lee."akhirnya satu nama yang terakhir mengisi tempat untuk mewakili sekolah yang berada di paling utara Kota Konoha itu di umumkan. Membuat salah seorang murid dengan alis yang di atas rata-rata itu menangis terharu.

Errr… tapi kok rada lebay, ya?

"Oh… Guy-sensei, akhirnya aku bisa mewakili sekolah ini dengan jiwa masa muda yang berkoar."ucapnya sembari jalan menuju mimbar dimana empat orang lainnya yang lebih dahulu dipanggil dan siswa-siswi lainnya ber-_sweat drop _ria.

Sementara itu, dibarisan guru-guru, ada seorang guru yang berpenampilan tak jauh dari penampilan sang pemuda bernama Lee tadi, menangis dengan lebaynya. Dan tentu saja mebuat para guru juga ber-_sweat drop_ ria.

"Bagus Lee, koarkan jiwa masa mudamu dan tunjukkan pada semua orang kau bisa memenangkan kompetisi ini!"serunya membuat seluruh penghuni yang ada di ruangan itu kembali ber-_sweat drop _ria. Kecuali Lee yang malah tambah teharu dengan ucapan gurunya.

Dan mereka pun saling berpegangan tangan sembari menangis terharu dengan latar belakang matahari terbenam dan deburan ombak.

=_="

.

.

.

_Konoha International High School_ (KIHS)

"Eh, memangnya ada apa sih, si _KepSek_ (Kepala Sekolah) genit itu mengumpulkan kita semua di sini?"tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut mencuat mirip buah durian pada seorang temannya yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik dipipi yang membawa anjing di balik rompi putihnya. Mengabaikan seorang pria tua yang tengah berpidato di depan.

"Mungkin masalah HSBC. Katanya _gak bakalan_ ada yang namanya babak penyisihan per_team_."jawab sang pemuda berambut coklat itu yang diketahui bernama Kiba. Sementara kawannya yang berambut kuning jabrik bernama Naruto menaikan agak terkaget.

"_Masa'_? Terus Konoha_ gak_ mengirim perwakilan _dong_?"tanya Naruto disusul gelengan kawan dekatnya itu.

"_Nggak lah._ Kitakan masih punya dendam sama Kumo tau. Sekolah kita _bakal_ setidaknya mengirim 3-5 orang untuk masuk babak seleksi yang dibagi menjadi 3 tahap. Tahap pertama, tahap penyaringan. Dari sekitar 50 orang, akan dikerucutkan menjadi 20 orang. Tahap kedua, tahap ujian _team._ Dari sekitar 20 orang itu akan dibagi menjadi 3-4 _team_ yang nantinya akan saling berhadapan. Dan tahap ketiga, tahap pemilihan. Nantinya _bakal_ dipilih 10 orang siswa terbaik akan dikirim. Begitu."jelas sang pecinta binatang itu. Membuat Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Yah… kawannya yang satu itu memang tidak bisa lepas dengan basket. Jadi patutlah ia mengetahui tahapan-tahapan HSBC nanti.

"Eng… kalau _enggak _ikut klub basket bisa ikut?"tanya Naruto lagi. Kiba mengangguk, membuat senyum pun langsung berkembang di wajah _tan_ sang pemuda yang dipanggil rubah itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang saya akan mengumumkan siapa saja yang akan menjadi perwakilan KIHS. Pertama, Namikaze Naruto."sang pemuda rubah pun langsung terkaget ketika namanya di sebut duluan. Kawannya yang ada di sampingnya pun langsung merangkulnya.

"Hahahah… aku sudah menyangka kau akan masuk, sobat!"ujar sang kawan membuat Naruto pun tersenyum. Setelah kawannya itu melepaskan rangkulannya, iapun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menuju panggung _indoor aula _itu sembari melompat kegirangan.

Yang tentu saja mengundang gelak tawa dari para penghuni aula itu.

"Selamat ya, Naruto. Lalu selanjutnya, Kiba Inuzuka."sang pemuda bertato segitiga itu tersentak kaget sebelum kemudian melompat-lompat kegirangan dan segera menyusul kawannya.

"Kita berjuang sobat!"

"YOSH!"

.

.

.

_Konoha Sains Academic_ (KSA)

Pemuda berambut nanas itu hanya bisa terus menggumamkan kata _medokusai_ atau menyebalkan berkali-kali ditiap akhir kalimat tidak jelas yang terucap dari mulutnya. Kadang-kadang ia mendecih kecil lalu menendang kerikil yang ada di sekitar taman sekolah _Konoha Sains Academic_ atau KSA itu.

Ugh… setelah mendengar bahwa sekolahnya ini akan mengirimnya menjadi wakil sekolahnya yang jarang sekali ikut pertandingan semacam ini –pertandingan olahraga maksudnya- entah mengapa ia jadi merasa kurang percaya diri.

Mungkin kalau di kirim sebagai perwakilan olimpiade dia sih mau-mau saja, tapi kalau olahraga? Rasanya dia benar-benar kurang yakin bisa dan tidak PeDe sama sekali.

"Hei, Shikamaru!"seruan seseorang barusan refleks membuat Shikamaru menolehkan kepala ke arah suara tadi. Dapat dilihanya kawan baiknya tengah berjalan mendekatinya sembari memakan keripik kentang.

"Oh, hei, Chouji."ujar sang pemuda nanas itu dengan lesu. Membuat Chouji menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Hei, ada apa?"tanya Chouji pada kawan dekatnya itu. Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala lalu mendudukkan diri di bangku taman dekat situ.

"Kau tidak bisa bohong dengan aku, Shika. Kau tau itu, kan?"ucap Chouji sembari ikut duduk di samping Shikamaru yang masih saja berwajah lesu sejak pengumuman bahwa ia dan 4 orang lainnya akan dikirim untuk di seleksi dan menjadi tim basket wakil dari Konoha.

Keduanya pun terdiam. Hanya ada suara serangga khas musim panas yang menemani serta suara keripik kentang beradu dengan gigi Chouji.

"Percaya dirilah. Kau sering bilang itu padaku, kan? _Gak_ lulus tahap pertama pun gak apa-apa, yang penting percaya diri dan berusaha."Ucap Chouji membuat Shikamaru tersentak. Lalu kemudian terkekeh.

"Heh… ini pertama kalinya kau berkata seperti itu, Chouji."ujar Shikamaru sembari menatap kawan sejak kecilnya itu. Chouji hanya terkekeh pelan.

Ya, Chouji memang benar. Tak seharusnya ia menyerah sebelum berusaha.

.

.

.

_Konoha International Girls School_ (KIGS)

Sakura membeku ketika satu kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut sang kepala sekolah.

"Ma-maaf, bisa anda ulangi lagi? Sa-saya masih tidak mengerti."ucapnya setelah tersadar dari kebekuannya itu.

"Kau di tunjuk sebagai _manager_ _team_ basket konoha untuk HSBC."ulang Tsunade, kepala sekolah dari _sister school_nya KIBS dan KISH. Sayangnya, gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu sepertinya masih belum _connect_ dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan kepala sekolahnya itu.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa harus saya?"ucap Sakura sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Tsunade pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci meja kerjanya dan memberikan sesuatu yang berbentuk amplop itu pada sang ketua OSIS KIGS itu.

Dengan agak ragu, Sakurapun mengambil amplop yang diberikan Tsunade kepadanya. Lalu membacaya.

.

Tiba-tiba mata bermanik_ emerald_ cantik itu pun terbelalak.

"Kau ditunjuk langsung oleh Kepala DOKHA untuk me-_manager_-i _team_ ini. Aku sendiri juga tidak tau alasan tepat kenapa mereka memilihmu. Tapi yang jelas, Kepala Dinas memilih orang yang tepat."ujar Tsunade sembari menatap ke arah murid sekaligus cucu kesayangannya itu.

Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti. "Maksud anda?"tanya Sakura. Tsunade hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Nanti kau sendiri juga mengerti."ujarnya membuat Sakura tambah bingung saja.

Tapi, walaupun begitu, ia sangat senang bisa ikut dalam ajang bergengsi ini. Sudah begitu, ditunjuk langsung oleh Kepala Dinas Olahraga lagi. Wah... entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa menggambarkan rasa bangganya ini.

"Terima kasih, Tsunade-sensei."

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku, Saku. Berterima kasihlah pada dirimu sendiri."

.

.

.

.

"Ibu, aku pulang."ucap Sasuke sembari membuka pintu rumahnya yang tidak terkunci. Ketika ia masuk kerumahnya, suasana sepi langsung menyapanya.

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena bingung dengan suasana sepi ini, buru-buru ia melepas sepatunya dengan asal. Ia pun langsung memakai sandal rumahnya dan berjalan memasuki ruang tamu yang sederhana tapi, terkesan elegan yang sepi itu.

Terus ia menelusuri rumahnya yang cukup luas itu, sampai pada akhirnya ia sampai di dapur tempat seorang wanita tengah berkutat dengan mangkuk-mangkuk berisi makanan yang sepertinya baru saja di matang.

"Ah, Sasu-chan, kau sudah pulang rupanya? Maaf, ibu tidak mendengarmu."kata sang Ibu sebari tersenyum.

Sasuke sendiri hanya terdiam lalu tiba-tiba mengampiri Ibunya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sang Ibu. Membuat wanita keturunan Uchiha itu tersentak kaget dengan tingkah putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Ada apa, nak? Ada masalah di sekolah?"tanya sang Ibu sembari mendorong putranya lembut agar wajah sang putra tunggal yang nampak sangat lelah itu menatap wajahnya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Ibu tau soal HSBC?"tanya Sasuke masih dengan wajahnya yang tampak lesu.

Sang ibu terdiam. HSBC? Maksudnya kompetisi basket untuk anak SMA antar 6 kota besar itu, ya?

"Iya, Ibu tau. Ah… Ibu mengerti. Kau ditunjuk langsung sebagai kapten _team_ karena gelar juaramu itu, ya?"tebak sang Ibu, Sasukepun mengangguk.

"Lalu ada masalah apa dengan hal itu?"tanya Ibunya lagi, Sasuke menggeleng. Sang ibu menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ha? Lantas apa yang mengganggu putranya itu?

"Ibu dan Ayah bisa hadir dalam setiap pertandinganku, tidak?"tanya sang pemuda emo itu sembari mengeluarkan tatapan berharap. Yah… walau tidak begitu terlihat sih.

Sang Ibu, atau bisa kita panggil sebagai Aya Uchiha itu berpikir sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang permintaan sang putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Bagaimana, ya? Ibu tidak yakin bisa hadir terus. Yah… walau hanya beberapa kali pertandingan. Ibu tidak bisa janji loh bisa hadir. Apalagi yang_ away_. Ibu benar-benar tidak bisa janji. Tapi ibu akan usahakan."jelas Aya sembari mengelus rambut anaknya yang super nyentrik itu. Sasuke langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan tampak kecewa.

"Hei, _masa'_ kapten basket terbaik se-Tokyo ini ternyata manja sekali? Heh, payah!"sontak saja, Sasuke dan Aya langsung menatap ke arah suara tadi berasal. Di sana berdiri seorang pria tinggi tegap dengan rambutnya yang biru dongker yang sama nyentriknya dengan Sasuke.

Aya mendelik.

"Hei, kapan kau pulang, Kisame?"tanya Aya, menatap suaminya itu aneh. Sasuke sendiri malah terkaget melihat ayahnya yang sudah hampir satu bulan ini tidak dilihatnya. Maklum, ayahnya itu sedang perjalanan bisnis ke Paris.

"Baru saja. Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Kisame enteng. Perempatan kemarahanpun langsung muncul di kening Aya. Iapun langsung menghamiri Kisame dan…

_-Jweeeet-_

"Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang dulu kalau kau akan pulang, hah?"tanya Aya kesal sembari menjewer telinga suaminya itu. Membuat pria tinggi itu langsung mengaduh kesakitan. Dan Sasuke berusaha menahan ketawanya.

"Adududuh… aku cuma ingin buat kejutan saja. Aduuuh… sudah Aya!"jawab Kisame sembari mengaduh kesakitan. Mendengar hal tersebut, bukannya melepaskan telinga sang suami, Aya malah semakin kencang menjewernya.

"Sudah aku bilang, kami tak perlu diberi kejutan. Dasar hiu samudra pasifik!"seru Aya beralih mencubit pipi Kisame. Membuat pria itu semakin mengaduh kesakitan.

Melihat kegiatan kedua orang tuanya yang selalu begitu ketika ayahnya pulang dari perjalanan bisnis, Sasuke akhirnya tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Saat itu juga, gelak tawa yang begitu jarang didengar orang lain itu langsung menggema di ruang makan rumah itu.

Mendengar sang putra semata

wayang tertawa geli, Aya dan Kisame menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Lalu menatap anak mereka yang tertawa lepas dengan senyum mengembang di wajah mereka.

"Aw… Sasu-chan, kalau tertawa manis sekali sih~"ucap Aya sembari menangkup kedua pipinya. Mendengar hal tersebut, Sasukepun langsung mengentikan tawanya. Tak bisa dihindari, rona merah malu di wajahnya pun nampak.

"Hahaha… iya benar. Seperti melihat Sasuke waktu masih bayi, ya?"oke, kata-katanya Ayahnya itu sukses membuat Sasuke merenggut kesal. Ugh… dia mulai tidak suka kalu di sebut sebagai bayi!

"Iya benar."ucap Aya membenarkan sembari masih menangkupkan kedua pipinya.

"Sudahlah, Yah, Bu. Aku bukan bayi!"kata Sasuke sembari membuang wajahnya yang memerah. Entah karena malu atau kesal. Aya dan Kisame pun langsung tergelak. Membuat Sasuke semakin merenggut kesal.

"Oke, oke. Maaf, Sasu-chan. Jangan ngambek gitu."ucap Kisame sembari menghentikan gelak tawanya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, ruangan itu menjadi hening.

"Oh ya, kalau tidak salah, tadi kau meminta Ibumu untuk datang ke pertandingan. Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Kisame ketika ia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian menonton saja. Kalau ada kalian, entah mengapa, sebuntu apapun jalannya, aku pasti dapat melewatinya."jawab Sasuke sembari menundukkan sedikit kepalanya mengingat setiap pertandingan yangb dijalaninya sampai akhirnya juara itu. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, kebanyakan dari pertandingannya yang berakhir dengan kemenangan, sekalipun lawannya kuat, selalu terjadi saat ada kedua orang tuanya.

Kisame tersenyum lembut lalu menghampiri putranya dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Sekalipun kami tak ada. Kau pasti bisa. Tutup matamu, sebut nama Ayah, sebut nama Ibu. Dan begitu kau membuka mata, pasti akan ada jalan terbuka untukmu."Sasuke hanya mampu tersenyum mendengar ucapan ayahnya barusan.

Sementara itu, Aya sendiri hanya bisa menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok. Terenyuh pada kejadian barusan sampai-sampai tubuhnya lemas.

"Um.. tapi, Yah, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu?"tanya Sasuke sembari memiringkan kepalanya. Ah… sifat 'manja nan imut' sang pemuda emo itu akhirnya keluar juga.

"Itu kata-kata yang Ayah dengar dari film lebay yang sering di tonton Ibumu itu tuh."jawab Kisame sembari menengok ke arah Aya yang sepertinya tersinggung.

"Apa maksudnya, heh?"tanya Aya dengan aura gelap yang perlahan menguar. Membuat baik Kisame maupun Sasuke langsung merinding disko.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera lari."gumam Kisame merinding melihat sang istri yang sepertinya akan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Ya. Pada hitungan ke tiga ya, Yah."gumam Sasuke tak kalah takut dengan Ibunya yang dalam mode seperti itu.

"Sa –"

"KISAME! SASUKE!"

"TIGA!, KABUR, YAH!"

Dan sepertinya hari itu ditutup dengan acara kejar-kejaran ala film lebay yang sering di tonton Aya antara Sasuke, Kisame dan Dark! Aya.

(Dark! Aya: AUTHOOOOORRRR!)

KABUUUUUR!

To Be Countinue?

Koshien: Pertandingan baseball tahunan antar SMA di Jepang yang diadakan tiap musim panas (setauku)

Hey ya!

Hem… saya tau ini gaje sekali. Sudah begitu cracknya gak ketulungan! #pundung.

Sebenarnya , pembuat keluarga atau pair yang crack itu dari temen-temen saya. Biasalah, mereka itu para ilmuan ke-crakc-an (?) yang menjadikan setiap fic saya jadi kelinci percobaan#pundung lagi. Jadi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau ada yang tidak sreg dengan ke-crac-an saya ini#bow.

Yosh, seperti biasa, special thanks buat para ilmuan crack, Yanda, Kaa-san, temen-temenku dan pastinya reader-san semua.

RnR please?


	2. Chapter 2

"NARUTO! Ayo bangun!"seru sang pemuda berambut orange itu sembari menaiki tangga rumahnya untuk menuju kamar adiknya. Sebuah rompi putih bertuliskan Konoha ditengahnya melekat di tubuh pemuda yang sekarang kelas XII itu.

"Naruto, ay-"mata sang pemuda Namikaze itu pun langsung terbelalak ketika di hadapannya sang adik satu-satunya itu tengah memakai seragam olahraga khas KISH.

"Ah… Hai, Nii-chan. Mau berangkat sekarang?"tanya sang pemuda yang berjulukan 'bocah rubah nomor 2' itu pada Kakaknya yang masih terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

"Na-Naruto, cubit aku! Apa aku sedang bermimpi kalau kau yang super kebo itu sudah berdiri rapih di hadapanku?"ucap Kyuubi entah sadar atau tidak, tapi yang jelas, itu cukup menyinggung Naruto.

_Pik_

Bahkan sampai-sampai perempatan kemarahan muncul di pelipis sang pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Naruto dengan aura mengerikan yang mengelilinginya. Membuat Kyuubi akhirnya tersadar dari ke-_bengong_annya dan langsung meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

O… ow… sepertinya akan ada yang akan mengamuk dan diamuk. Kalau begitu sudah pasti ada yang akan di keluar jendela lantai 2 ini.

Dan kita tak perlu bertanya siapa orang yang begitu malang itu, kan?

Konoha Basket Boys

Disclamer

Naruto bukan punya saya kok. Saya cuma minjem charanya Masashi Kisimoto-san aja.

Kalo ficnya baru punya saya

Warning:

Ini fic saya yang pertama di fandom ini. Dan lagi saya punya penyakit CRACK yang ke bawa sampai ke fandom ini. Jadi kalau ada Crack Family, Crack Pair dan crack-crack lainnya. Contohnya aja, di sini fem! Itachi (Aya), Kisame dan Sasuke adalah keluarga. Terus penyakit saya lainnya adalah Typo(s), OOC, dan tentu saja sedikit bumbu YAOI #Oh YEAH!#digampar.

Kalau gak suka dengan hal-hal yang di atas, tombol back setia menunggu anda untuk di tekan.

Rating: T aja. Aku mau cari aman.

Don't like, don't read

Flame are allowed

Konoha Basket Boys

First Chap

High School Basket Ball competition?

Siapa yang akan ikut?

Part two

Babak seleksi awal : Tahap Penyaringan/filterisasasi.

.

_Konoha International Girls School _(KIGS)

"Wah… cakep-cakep sekali sih anak-anak basket itu!"

"Mungkin sudah takdir mereka seperti itu. Yah, walaupun ada beberapa yang berpenampilan aneh, tapi mereka tetep keren!"

"Kyaaa… ada yang imut! Kyaaa!"

"Bersyukur banget deh aku, sekolah kita ini lapangan basketnya paling luas se-Konoha. Kalau ada kayak gini bisa cuci mata liat cowok-cowok ganteng! Kyaaa!"

"Bener! Aku setuju banget!"

Yah begitulah sekiranya yang terdengar dari gedung utama _sister school_ KIBS itu. Kenapa bisa begitu? Ya tentu saja karena babak penyeleksian HSBC akan di adakan di sekolah mereka yang entah kenapa memiliki lapangan terluas di Konoha tapi jarang sekali di pakai –tau sendirikan penghuninya KIGS itu isinya ya cuma perempuan.

Tapi, lumayanlah buat gadis-gadis yang jarang lihat kaum adam itu –di sekolah maksudnya. Lumayan buat cuci mata melihat cowok-cowok tampan nan _cool_ yang bertebaran di sekitar sekolah mereka.

Mari kita beralih dari teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas itu. Sekarang mari kita lihat sang gadis berambut super mencolokitu yang sepertinya tengah celingukan mencari seseorang.

'_Ugh, kemana sih mereka?'_batinnya masih celingukan di tengah lapangan yang lebih didominasi oleh para kaum adam itu.

"_FOREHEAAAAD_!"seruan bernada mengejek itu sontak membuat sakura menolehkan kepalanya setengah kesal ke sumber suara.

"Ino-_pig_, jangan panggil aku seperti itu, bodoh!"seru sang gadis bermarga Akasuna itu dengan aura tidak mengenakkan menguar dari tubuhnya. Membuat Ino langsung merinding disko.

"E-eh… iya. Tapi kau juga jangan memanggilku _pig_ dong!"ujar Ino dengan nada kesal di akhir kalimatnya. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kalau kau tidak mengejekku duluan, aku tidak akan mengejekmu."kata Sakura sembari memasang _hoody_-nya. Ugh… sinar matahari pagi ini benar-benar panas.

Lalu keduanya terdiam sejenak.

"SAKURA!"seru seseorang yang sontak saja membuat Ino dan Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut di sana. Dan dapat keduanya lihat, dua orang gadis lain dengan rompi bertuliskan Konoha yang sama dengan mereka –cuma beda model saja- tengah berlari ke arah keduanya.

"Ma-maaf, ka-kami a-agak terlambat."ucap sang gadis bermata lavender itu setengah terbata-bata.

"Ah, tak apa. Aku dan Ino juga baru saja bertemu kok."ujar Sakura dengan nada lembut yang disusul dengan senyuman malu-malu sang gadis bermata lavender yang diketahui bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Eh, kenapa kita harus berkumpul di sini sih? Panas tau!"ujar gadis satu lagi yang kedua rambutnya di cepol, membuatnya tampak seperti Micky mouse, Tenten.

"Ah maaf, aku lupa. Ayo kita keruanganku, nanti akan aku bawakan minuman yang menyegarkan."kata Sakura, disusul dengan anggukan oleh Hinata dan seruan 'Oke' dari Tenten. Membuat sakura tersenyum.

Lalu ketiganyapun berjalan menuju gedung utama KIGS yang cukup besar itu.

Tunggu, bertiga?

"Hei, Ino. Ayo!"seru Sakura ketika ia menyadari sedari tadi Ino hanya mematung dan tak bergerak. Hei, ada apa dengan kawan kecilnya itu.

Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, Sakurapun mendekati Ino yang tengah terpaku entah karena apa.

"_Hello_! Ino? Ino! Hei!"seru Sakura sembari menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah sang gadis Yamanaka. Tapi sayangnya, sahabatnya itu tak kunjung sadar juga.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuat kawannya itu seperti ini?

Akhirnya Sakura pun mengikuti pandangan mata Ino. Dan iapun langsung terkejut begitu melihat apa –tidak, tepatnya siapa yang ditatap Ino.

Sementara itu, dari arah gerbang utama KIGS, berjalan seorang wanita yang kira-kira umurnya sekitar 20 tahunan. Rambutnya yang hitam di blow sedemikan rupa dan membingkai wajahnya yang -ehem- memiliki tanda memanjang di kanan dan kiri hidungnya –entah itu keriput atau apa- yang sama sekali tidak mengurangi nilai kecantikan wanita dengan _dress_ biru tua yang menjiplak lekuk tubuh bagian atasnya itu.

Ah patutlah semua yang merasa dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki merona padam menatap bidadari turun dari langit itu.

Berbeda dengan kaum hawa, mereka hanya bisa mematung layaknya Ino. Tubuh mereka entah mengapa begitu bergetar melihat wanita cantik itu.

Sementara wanita itu sendiri tampaknya sama sekali tidak terganggu atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ketika mata sekelam langit malam itu menangkap sesosok gadis yang begitu dikenalinya, senyum pun langsung berkembang di wajah cantik tanpa polesan make up apapun.

"Sakura-chan!"serunya sembari tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangannya yang memegang sebuah tas. Iapun setengah berlari menghapiri Sakura yang masih mematung.

"Hai, Saku-chan."ujar wanita itu sembari memeluk erat Sakura. Membuat putri sahabatnya itu setengah tersentak dan tersadar (?) dari keterpakuannya.

"A-ah… Ibu."ucapnya dengan nada pelan ketika wanita itu melepaskan pelukkannya.

Sementara itu, Ino yang ada di sampingnya kembali tersentak ketika sebutan 'Ibu' itu meluncur dari bibir sang gadis _bubble gum_ itu.

"I-Ibu?"ucap Ino tanpa sadar, membuat Sakura dan wanita itu lantas menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah, kau pasti Ino Yamanaka. Benar kata Sakura, kau cantik."ucap wanita itu sembari mengelus pipi Ino. Membuat gadis itu kembali tersentak.

"A-ah… terima kasih, U-Uchiha-san."ucap Ino gugup setengah mati. Wanita yang dipanggil Ino Uchiha-san itu menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Hei, jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Panggil Aya saja. Oh, ya. Kau suka baju itu? Aku merancangnya khusus untuk _event_ ini loh."ucap Aya sembari menunjuk pada baju bertuliskan Konoha yang tengah di kenakan Ino. Membuat Ino –lagi-lagi- tersentak.

"I-ini anda yang buat? Khusus untukku?"tanya Ino tergagap. Di jawab oleh Aya dengan anggukan pasti disertai senyum mautnya yang sanggup menewaskan (?) para kaum adam.

Ino terdiam. Diremasnya baju yang tengah ia kenakan. Baju ini, baju ini khusus dibuat oleh perancang terkenal di Jepang yang punya butik tersohor, _HaGe's_ _collection_ sekaligus model terkenal yang juga merupakan penerus perusahaan _international_, Uchiha corp. Yang juga istri dari pemilik perusahaan jasa dan pelayaran paling tersohor, Kisame Hoshigaki.

Kami-sama, sepertinya Ino akan segara pingsan saking senangnya.

Semetara Ino tengah berbunga-bunga, mari kita beralih pada Aya yang sepertinya tengah bertanya sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Sasuke?"tanya Sakura mencari penegasan. Aya mengangguk membuat Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya ada apa Ibu mencari Sasuke-kun?"tanya Sakura. Ayapun mengangkat tas yang sejak tadi di pegangnya.

"Ada barang yang ketinggalan. Kau mau mengantar Ibu ke tempatnya? Ibu tidak tau harus kemana."tanya Aya penuh pengharapan. Yang mau tidak mau membuat kekehan kecil keluar dari Sakura.

"Tidak usah seperti itu juga, aku akan mengantarmu, Bu. Hei, Ino. Ayo ikut!"ucap sakura sembari menarik _h__ood__ie_ ino yang masih saja tenggelam (?) dalam rasa senang berlebihannya.

Lalu ketiganyapun berjalan memasuki gedung utama, jalan pintas agar bisa sampai di lapangan utama yang berada di tengah-tengah KIGS dengan cepat. Para penghuni KIGS pun langsung berteriak-teriak tidak jelas ketika Aya melintas di depan mereka.

Ah… sepertinya Ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke itu terkenal sekali di KIGS.

Tak selang beberapa lama, keduanya pun sampai di lapangan utama yang benar-benar didominasi oleh kaum adam dengan berbagai kaos olahraga yang berbeda.

Dan seketika itu juga, mata Aya langsung menangkap sesosok pemuda yang sangat ia cintai.

"Sasu-chan!"

.

Sasuke tersentak ketika panggilan itu tertangkap telinganya. Eh… suara ini.

Buru-buru ia menoleh ke asal suara panggilan itu berasal. Dan langsung saja, tertangkap oleh matanya sang Ibunda tercinta yang tengah melambai ke arahnya diikuti pandangan aneh dari penghuni lapangan luas itu.

"Ibu?"gumamnya pelan sembari melangkahkan kaki ke arah Ibunya berdiri.

Begitu ia sampai dihadapan ibunya, pelukan hangat bertanda 'Halo' khas ibunya itupun langsung terasa. Membuat yang melihat langsung berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Apalagi dengan raut wajah pemuda bernama Sasuke itu yang tampak tidak keberatan.

"Ibu…"ucap Sasuke ketika ibunya melepas pelukan hangatnya itu. Membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka berdua –kecuali Sakura tentunya- terkaget.

Ibu? Wanita cantik yang tampak berumur 20-an itu seorang Ibu dari Sasuke H. Uchiha?

Astaga…

Oke, mari kita lupakan mereka semua dan kembali pada pokok cerita.

Aya hanya tersenyum sebelum memberikan tas yang dibawanya pada Sasuke. Yang diterima sang anak dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu melupakan sesuatu kalau Ibu berangkat duluan."ucap Aya membuat Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Ha? Memangnya dia melupakan apa?

Penasaran, akhirnya Sasukepun menengok ke dalam tas yang ternyata isinya botol air minum yang cukup besar dengan _graffiti_ bertuliskan namanya, sepasang sepatu olahraga yang bagian kanannya juga ber-_graffiti_-kan namanya beserta tanda _captain_-nya.

Sasuke tersentak. Ha? Seriusan dia kelupaan benda-benda penting ini?

"Waktu Ibu pulang untuk mengambil ponsel Ayah yang ketinggalan, Ibu menemukan itu tergeletak di meja makan. Dan sepertinya, sepatumu tertukar dengan milik Ayah."ucap Aya sembari melirik sepatu putih yang dipakai Sasuke, yang mau tidak mau ikut melihat sepatu yang ber-_graffiti_-kan nama Ayahnya.

Astaga… jadi ia juga salah pakai sepatu? Pantas saja rasanya kok kebesaran.

Ugh… Sasuke jadi malu sendiri. Tapi, tentu saja, ia tidak menunjukkannya. Bisa-bisa tambah malu dia.

"Haaah… putra Ibu ini…"ucap Aya lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke yang sudah berantakan.

"Persis Ayahnya, kalau ibu tidak ingatkan apa ada barang yang tertinggal, pasti ada aja yang kelupaan. Dasar!"lanjutnya sembari menghentikan mengacak-acak rambut putra kesayangannya itu. Lalu meilhat arloji di perhelangan tangannya.

"Kami-sama! Sudah jam segini. Ayahmu pasti kesal menunggu di luar. Sudah ya, Sasu-chan."ujar Aya lalu berjinjit sedikit dan mengecup pipi anaknya itu. Lalu beralih mengecup pipi Sakura yang juga sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Dah, Sasu-chan, Saku-chan. Ibu pergi dulu. Dah!"serunya langsung berlari sembari menggumamkan 'Semoga Kisame tidak marah.', menginggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang setengah _sweat drop_.

"Ibu, Ibu…"gumam Sasuke lalu berbalik dan langsung disambut dengan tatapan aneh para penghuni lapangan itu.

"Apa? Ada masalah denganku?"tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedingin es, membuat yang orang-orang yang menatap ke arahnya bergidik dan langsung pura-pura tidak tau. Sedangkan Sakura tambah _sweat drop_ dengan perubahan tiba-tiba kawan sejak kecilnya itu.

'_Haaah… dasar Sasuke. Jaga image sekali.'_

.

.

.

"Terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah berkumpul di sini, perkenalkan, namaku Sasuke Hoshigaki Uchiha, aku ditunjuk sebagai _captain team_ ini."ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar andalannya memperkenalkan diri setelah pidato yang hampir satu jam dari Kepala Dinas yang entah siapa namanya.

"Dan di sebelah saya, Kyuubi U. Namikaze yang akan menjadi asisten pelatih."lanjut Sasuke sembari menunjuk Kyuubi yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kyuubi menunduk sesaat.

"Baiklah, di sisi kiri saya ada Akasuna no Sakura. Dia adalah _manager_ utama _team_ ini. Tiga orang di sampingnya, dari kiri, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten dan Hinata Hyuga akan menjadi asisten _manager_ untuk membantu Sakura."jelas Sasuke, keempat gadis yang sejak tadi terduduk itupun segera bangkit dan membungkuk hormat.

"Untuk urusan siapa pelatih dan _vice captain_, masih akan dipertimbangkan. Sekian, terima kasih."ucap Sasuke lalu menunduk dan turun dari mimbar tanpa kata penutup apapun lagi. Iapun langsung duduk di kursi di samping Sakura.

"Demam panggung."ejek Sakura.

"Terserah."

Lalu _mike_ di mimbar kini berada di tangan Kyuubi.

"Setelah perkenalan dari _captain team_ kita mari kita lanjut ke acara utama. Tapi sebelumnya maaf karena waktu mulai yang sedikit _molor_ dari jam seharusnya. Baiklah, babak penyeleksian tahap penyaringan / filterisasi dimulai!"seru Kyuubi disususl dengan riuh tepuk tangan dan sorakan dari para peserta.

"Oke… oke. Sekarang ayo semuanya berbaris membentuk 5 kelompok besar. Kelompok Sekolah dari utara, timur, selatan, barat dan pusat! Silahkan!"seru Kyuubi lalu menoleh ke arah belakang dimana seorang kawannya yang bertugas mengatur _sound system_.

Mengerti dengan tanda yanga dimaksudkan Kyuubi, pemuda itupun langsung menyalakan musik yang langsung menggema di lapangan luas itu.

Selang beberapa saat, para pesertapun dudah terbagi menjadi 5 kelompok.

"Oke _guys_, mari semuanya kita sambut para juri yang kita yang akan menyeleksi kita semua dari tahap awal sampai akhir. Kita sambut dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah, AKATSUKI!"

Mendengar nama Akatsuki disebut sontak membuat hampir seluruh peserta terkaget. Terutama Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sementara itu dari arah belakang mereka muncul 12 orang dengan jubah hitam bermotif awan dan topi seperti caping petani. Musik yang tadinya ber-_beat_ cepat ini sekarang berubah menjadi agak menyeramkan.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka pun sampai di panggung dimana Kyuubi berdiri, masih diikuti tatapan tidak percaya dari hampir seluruh siswa –yang mengetahui siapa mereka- di sana.

"Akatsuki!"seru salah seorang dari mereka yang sejak tadi berdiri di barisan paling depan, sontak semua anggota Akatsuki memegang tepi caping berlonceng mereka dan secara bersamaan melepas caping itu. Menampakkan wajah-wajah yang sungguh tidak asing lagi di dunia perbasketan Konoha.

Dan music seram tadipun langsung berubah menjadi musik ber-_beat_ cepat lagi.

"Yosh! Tepuk tangan untuk Akatsuki!"seru Kyuubi yang langsung disusul tepuk tangan meriah para peserta beserta teriakan-teriakan fans _team_ legenda itu.

"Oke, kalian semua pasti tau dong siapa Akatsuki? Legenda perbasketan kita yang bisa menembus tingkat internasional. Wow! Ayo tepuk tangan yang lebih meriah untuk mereka semua!"seru Kyuubi entah mengapa malah seperti seorang gadis yang di depannya berdiri artis idolanya.

Semua peserta bertepuk tangan semakin kencang. Tidak hanya mereka, anak-anak KIGS yang lain pun turut berseru kencang melihat idola mereka –tapi bukan dalam bidang basket- itu.

Tapi, kenapa Sakura dan Sasuke masih saja berwajah kaget begitu ya?

"Kita semua benar-benar beruntung bisa menghadirkan mereka semua di sini! Lengkap lagi! Hua… sungguh suatu kebanggaan tersendiri buat kita semuanya! Oh oke, bagaimana kalau kita kenalan dengan mereka? Semuanya setuju?!"seru Kyuubi yang sekarang sudah benar-benar persis seorang _fans girl_ ketemu idolanya.

"Setuju!"jawap semua semua peserta dengan semangatnya.

"Oke! Di dekatku ada _leader_-nya Akatsuki nih, Yahiko 'Pain' Rikudo!"seru Kyuubi, Yahiko hanya tersenyum tipis tapi sukses menewaskan beberapa orang siswi KIGS yang sedang menonton.

"Setelahnya ada Konan Rikudo, lalu ada Nagato Uzumaki. Sebelahnya ada Kakuzu dan Hidan. Sebelahnya lagi ada _parent of our captain_, Kisame Hoshigaki dan Aya H. Uchiha."kalimat yang terakhir diucapkan Kyuubi itu cukup untuk membuat beberapa orang tersentak kaget melihat 'tamu' mereka yang sempat datang tadi, kembali muncul dengan gaya yang berbeda lagi.

Sementara itu, dibelakang sana Sasuke tengah merenggut kesal.

"Sampingnya ada Obito Uchiha atau Tobi si –katanya- anak baik. Sampingnya, ow… _now parent of our Prime Manager_, Akasuna no Sasori dan Akasuna no Deidara!"ucap Kyuubi mengambil jeda sedikit karena tiba-tiba para gadis dari dalam gedung bersorak riuh.

Yah… Sasori dan Deidara, pelukis, penari, penyanyi, pengusaha _property_, pengrajin terkenal, model dan…. Eng… apa tadi aku sudah menyebut penyanyi?

"Dan terakhir, si kembar Shiro dan Kuro Zetsu! Yeah! Lengkap semua para Akatsuki!"seru Kyuubi menandaskan sesi perkenalan ini. Baik para peserta maupun gadis-gadis yang ada di dalam gedung KIGS langsung bersorak riuh.

Dan musik kembali berganti.

"Yosh guys, mari kita mulai acara inti kita hari ini. Keburu panas! Nah, silahkan _Leader_-san menjelaskan peraturannya."ucap Kyuubi sembari memberikan mike yang ia pakai pada Yahiko. Sementara dia ambil langkah untuk mundur dan meneguk air. Ugh… tengorokkannya sudah seperti padang pasir (?).

"Hai semuanya! Apa kabar?"kata Yahiko menyapa mereka semua. Dan langsung dijawab dengan teriakan yang sulit dijelaskan (?).

"Nah sebelumnya, saya, selaku _Leader_ dari Akatsuki, mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi juri dari tahap penyeleksian ini."ucap Yahiko sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, saya akan menjelaskan peraturan tahap penyaringan / filterisasi ini. Pertama, kalian semua akan kami seleksi mulai dari fisik, _skill_ dan kecerdasan kalian. Nantinya kami akan memecah _team_ kami, dan masing-masing _team_ akan berisi 2-3 orang dan akan menjadi juri setiap kelompok besar ini."jelas Yahiko mengambil jeda sembari memperhatikan setiap peserta yang serius mendengarkan.

"_Team_ 1,"Yahiko menunjuk team yang berisi anak-anak dari sekolah di Selatan. "Zetsu _twins_ beserta Tobi akan menjadi pembimbing kalian."_team_ 1 pun langsung bersorak senang.

"_Team_ 2,"Yahiko menunjuk team yang berisi anak-anak dari sekolah di barat. "Hidan, Kakuzu dan Nagato akan menjadi juri untuk kalian."_team_ 2 pun bersorak. Yah walaupun dalam hati mereka agak khawatir dengan Hidan dan Kakuzu yang sedari tadi sepertinya sudah akan saling memukul satu sama lain.

"_Team_ 3,"Kali ini Yahiko menunjuk team paling tengah sendiri, _team_ dari pusat. "Aku dan Konan yang akan menjadi juri kalian."sontak _team _3 pun langsung bersorak gembira. Apalagi Naruto. (Naruto: Akhirnya gue di sebut juga)

"Yes! Kita sama _leader_-nya! _High five_!"seru Naruto sembari ber _high five_-an sama Kiba. (Kiba: Akhirnya disebut!)

Yahiko tersenyum. "Yosh, _team_ 4,"Yahiko menunjuk team dari Utara. "Dei dan Sasori yang akan menjadi juri kalian."_team_ 4 pun bersorak. Tapi hanya sebagian saja, lainnya yang sepertinya memang pendiam ya… diam saja walau dalam hati pengen sorak sorai juga. Jaga _image_ maksudnya.

Tapi, diantara mereka semua ada yang paling mencolok, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee (Lee: Akhirnya gue hadir. Author : Jangan motong narasi gue!) yang melonjak-lonjak kesenangan sembari meneteskan air mata lebay seperti biasa. (Lee:#pundung. Author: #Ketawa nista.)

"Dan terakhir, _team_ 5,"Yahiko menunjuk _team_ terakhir, _team_ dari timur. "Kisame dan Aya akan menjadi juri kalian."ujar Yahiko.

Krik… krik… krikk…

Eh kok tak ada respon?

Ah… ya jelas saja. Kelompok timur kan isinya anak-anak Konoha Sains Academi sama Konoha Acd yang tau sendiri sekolahnya basis di akedemik. Jelas muridnya kalem-kalem. ^_^a

"Errr…. Oke deh. Selanjutnya saya akan menjelaskan tentang peraturan hari ini."ujar Yahiko setelah tersadar dari _sweatdrop_ sesaatnya. Para peserta yang tadi sempat ikut-ikut _sweatdrop_ pun sekarang kembali memperhatikan.

"Jadi, kami akan menyeleksi kalian satu per satu. Seperti yang tadi saya bilang, kami akan mengetes fisik, _skill_ dan kecerdasan kalian dalam perbasketan. Kalian akan diberangkatkan dari sini. Setiap kelompok 2 orang. Nah, setelahnya juri dan panitia dari masing-masing _team_ akan mengukur fisik kalian, baik itu tinggi badan maupun berat kalian di _indoor_ aula KIGS yang ada di selatan. Jadi kalian harus lari dari sini ke sana, dan menemui salah satu dari juri yang ada."jelas Yahiko sembari menunjuk pintu ganda _indoor_ aula yang terbuka dan sepertinya tengah diperisapkan untuk babak seleksi ini.

"Setelah itu, kalian harus lari lagi sampai ke lapangan basket _indoor _yang ada di lantai dua gedung utama KIGS. Bagi yang tidak tau, panitia yang menggunakan kaos merah selalu ada di sepanjang jalan dan siap untuk menunjukkan jalan. Tapi, otomatis kalian tidak bisa memotong jalan pintas lewat lantai dasar, lapangan ini atau manapun. Nah, di sana kalian akan di tes _skill_ kalian dalam bermain basket oleh masing-masing juri serta kecerdasan dalam menyusun strategi. Lalu setelah selesai, kalian kembali ke sini. Ada pertanyaan?"jelas Yahiko menandaskan penjelasan tentang tahap-tahap dari penyeleksian tahap satu ini. Para peserta menggeleng. Dan Yahiko pun menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, untuk peraturannya sangat sederhana. Siapa yang bisa menyelesaikan semua tahap secara sempurna dalam waktu tercepat tanpa mencoba untuk berbuat curang adalah yang berhak untuk melanjutkan ke tahap kedua yang akan berlangsung 5 hari lagi."ucap Yahiko sembari mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap penjuru lapangan.

"Baiklah, Kyuubi dan beberapa panitia yang lain akan mengatur kalian di sini. Selang 15 menit, kalian akan di berangkatkan setiap kelompok 2 orang. Dan penghitungan waktu akan di lakukan ketika kalian mulai berlari dari sini. Dan peserta yang menunggu di sini tidak boleh kemana-mana sampai gilirannya."jelas Yahiko lalu menoleh ke arah belakang, di mana kawan-kawannya masih setia menunggu. Sedangkan Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata yang tadinya duduk di belakang panggung ini entah sudah kemana.

"Kyuubi."panggli Yahiko pada Kyuubi yang sedang dipasangi alat komunikasi oleh para panitia. Kyuubi pun langsung naik ke panggung dan mengambil alih _mike_-nya. Sedangkan para Akatsuki mulai bubar menuju pos masing-masing.

"Baiklah _guys_, semuanya siap?"tanya Kyuubi yang sekarang di lehernya tergantung sebuah stopwatch dan alat komunikasi di telinganya.

"YOSH!"seru semua peserta, membuat pemuda yang dijuluki 'bocah rubah 1' itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, persiapkan diri kalian dan kita akan mulai sekitar 10 menit lagi."

.

.

"Oke, kita ketemu lagi. Semuanya sudah siap?"tanya Kyuubi yang sekarang sudah berganti baju _T-shirt_ berwarna merah dengan ujung _T-shirt_ dan tangannya berwarna jingga bertulis Konoha di dada dan panitia di belakang _T-shirt_ serta namanya di sisi kanan lengan.

"Ya!"seru semua peserta bersemangat.

"Baiklah, 2 peserta pertama, silahkan bersiap-siap."dua peserta dari masing-masing _team_ pun mulai pasang start jongkok di belakang garis putih pembatas lapangan itu. Dari sepuluh peserta itu, ada si kuning jabrik alias Naruto di barisan. Serta seorang pemuda yang cukup menarik perhatian Sasuke yang jaga di gedung utama.

.

.

"Bersedia, Siap, Yak!"seru Kyuubi dan _team_ kedua pun berangkat. Di dalam _team_ itu ada Kiba tanpa Akamaru. Iapun mencoba untuk berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan posisi terdepannya.

Begitu ia memasuki aula yang cukup besar itu, iapun segera menuju ke tempat Konan berada.

"Oke, Inuzuka Kiba dan Konohamaru Sarutobi, kan? Baiklah, berdiri di sana."ucap Konan agar pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu berdiri di depan alat pengukur tinggi badan, sementara teman satu teamnya, Konohamaru –yang masih kelas satu- berada di alat pengukur tinggi badan yang lain.

"Baiklah, sekarang berdiri di sana."ucap Konan setelah mencatat tinggi badan mereka. Buru-buru Kiba dan Konohamaru berlari menuju alat penimbang berat badan. Dengan cepat, Konan mencatat berat badan mereka.

"Nah, sekarang lanjutkan lari kalian."dan keduanya pun langsung berlari secepatnya lewat pintu samping aula itu yang langsung menuju ke gedung timur KIGS.

.

Neji sekarang berada di lapangan basket _indoor_ KIGS. Sekarang ini, ia tengah berhadapan dengan Kisame yang memegang bola basket. Sementara di sampingnya Sai nampak begitu berkonsentrasi pada bola yang terus dipantulkan oleh Kisame itu.

Dari wajahnya yang super datar itu tampak seperti tengah menunggu suatu moment tertentu. Matanya yang sekelam langit itu tak sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari bola yang terus dipantulakan oleh kisame.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan?'_batin Neji mencoba menerka-nerka. Yah… soalnya di sini mereka diuji kekompakan dan taktik strategi untuk mengalahkan Kisame.

Tapi, seriusan, ini sulit sekali. Selain besar tubuh mereka terlampau jauh –dengar-dengar tinggi Kisame itu sampai 212 cm-, gerakannya juga cepat dan begitu gesit. Jadi susah sekali untuk merebut bola itu.

Ditambah lagi, yang sejak tadi mencoba untuk merebut bola itu hanya Neji. Sementara Sai terus saja berdiam diri seperti tengah menunggu sesuatu.

Ugh… kalau terus begini akan jadi berat sebelah, kan? Dan sangat buang-buang waktu yang… Kami-sama… sedikit sekali.

"Jangan diam saja, ayo ambil. Waktu kalian hanya tinggal 2 menit lagi."ujar Kisame dengan nada datar dan ekspresi meremehkan. Persisi sekali dengan Sasuke.

"Ayo re-"belum selesai Kisame berbicara, tiba-tiba Sai berlari cepat dan segera merebut bola darinya. Mebuat baik Kisame maupun Neji tersentak kaget.

"Neji!"seru pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Neji yang awalnya masih kaget atas kejadian barusan langsung berlari dan menerima operan dari Sai, dan siap-siap menembak dan…

_Breseeskk_

Masuk!

"Huft, berhasil."gumam Sai dengan wajah puas.

Sedangkan Neji hanya bisa terdiam takjub. Oh… jadi sejak tadi yang ditunggu Sai adalah saat Kisame bicara pada mereka yang otomatis membuatnya sedikit lengah.

Ckckck… tak salah kalau Kepala Sekolah mereka yang dikenal sangat selektif dalam memilih sesuatu itu memilih pemuda ini, yang awalnya Neji fikir hanya sebagai pelengkap _team_ KSA saja.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua bisa kembali ke lapangan."ucap Kisame sembari meraih papan datanya yang tergeletak di meja tak jauh dari mereka, lalu mendekati Sai.

"Strategi yang bagus."ucapnya sembari menepuk kepala Sai pelan. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit tersentak sebelum kemudian mengangguk dan berlari ke luar lapangan _indoor_ itu.

.

Shikamaru sekarang tengah berusaha berlari melewati tangga untuk mencapai gedung timur dari KIGS. Ugh… kenapa dia harus melakukan ini, sih?

Tapi, sekalipun fikirannya sama sekali tidak menginginkan ini semua, kakinya tetap saja menapaki satu per satu anak tangga. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa dia terus saja melanjutkan ini semua. Apalagi, entah mengapa, dia benar-benar merasa semangat.

Padahal, dalam perlombaan lainnya, seperti olimpiade MIPA (Matematika dan IPA), rumpun bahasa, IPS dan berbagai olimpiade academik lainnya yang jelas-jelas bidangnya sekali dan cukup ia senangi ia tak bisa sesemangat ini. Kenapa perlombaan yang -jujur saja- ia tidak sukai ini, ia bisa sangat semangat?

Apalagi, setiap ia mendengar derap kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya, ia akan mempercepat larinya. Seolah tidak membiarkan siapapun mengejarnya. Seolah ia ingin memenangkan pertandingan ini sekalipun 'logikanya' tidak menginginkannya.

'_Apa karena ini bukan bidangku, sehingga aku jadi terpacu untuk menguasainya?'_batinnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Seketika, senyum dari si putra tunggal keluarga Nara itupun berkembang.

'_Yeah… mungkin memang seperti itu. Lagipula, alasan itulah yang paling masuk akal.'_

.

Sekarang ini, Lee sedang berusaha untuk mempertahankan bola yang ada di tangannya dari tangan Sasori yang sejak tadi berusaha untuk merebutnya.

Rasa-rasanya, tenaga Lee mulai habis untuk menghindari serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan Sasori.

Sasori itu benar-benar gesit dan cepat sekali, sama cerita yang ia dengar dari gurunya, Gai. Hampir beberapa kali bola basket itu direbut oleh Sasori.

Untungnya, kegesitan dan kecepatan Lee itu cukup bisa di andalkan. Yah… meskipun jauh dari yang Sasori punya, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk menghindari setiap serangan Sasori.

'_Ayolah, Lee, tinggal sedikit lagi!'_batinnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Yah, tinggal sedikit lagi. Tak ada 1 menit lagi dia harus mempertahankan bola ini dari Sasori dan memasukkannya ke ring.

Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi ia sampai di depan ring yang tak begitu tinggi itu. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan…

Iapun langsung melemparkan bola yang sedari tadi di pegangnya melewati kepala Sasori yang lebih tinggi darinya…

Dan…

_Bresssk_

Masuk!

_TEEEEEET_

Dan tepat di saat waktunya berhenti.

"Yuhuuuu! Kau berhasil Lee!"seru Lee memuji dirinya sendiri sembari melompat-lompat kegirangan. Membuat Sasori, mau tidak mau tersenyum geli dengan tingkah kekanakan pemuda yang bahkan lebih tua dari Sakura ini.

"Bagus, Lee. Sekarang lekaslah kembali ke lapangan."ujar Sasori sembari mengambil bola yang tadi sempat bergulir keluar lapangan.

"Baik!"seru Lee langsung berlari keluar dari lapangan _i__ndoor _itu. Meninggalkan Sasori yang sekarang terkikik geli.

"Dasar muridnya Gai…"gumanya pelan sembari memandang seorang guru berambut seperti mangkuk yang sedang tersenyum lega sekaligus bangga yang sejak tadi berada di sudut lapangan.

.

"Haaah… haaaah… haaah…"deru nafas Naruto yang sudah sampai sejak sekitar 15 menit yang lalu itu belum juga kembali seperti semula. Yah… walaupun lebih baik dari beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi tetap saja masih terengah-engah.

Sepertinya ia terlalu memaksakan dirinya sekaligus ia kurang latihan! Besok-besok ia akan bangun pagi dan ikut Lee_ jogging_. Biarin kalau _tepar _di tengah jalan, pokoknya dia harus memperbanyak lari!

Habisnya, masa' lari 500 meter lebih sedikit –menurutnya- saja ia sudah selelah ini? Hah, payah!

"N-Naruto-kun."panggilan lembut itu sontak membuat Naruto membuka sebelah matanya yang sejak tadi tertutup.

Seketika, mata sebiru langitnya itu menangkap sesosok bayangan seorang gadis berambut ungu dan bermata lavender. Ketika menyadari siapa orang itu, sontak Naruto langsung bangun dari tidur-tidurannya.

"Ah, Hinata-chan!"serunya langsung memeluk si gadis yang tengah menggenggam sebuah botol ber-_graffiti_-kan tulisan yang tidak jelas. Sontak saja, wajah putih gadis itu langsung berubah semerah kepiting rebus. Bahkan lebih.

"Na-Naruto-kun… ki-kita sedang berada di tempat umum."ucap Hinata mengingatkan kekasihnya itu. Wajahnya sudah merah sekali.

Mendengar kekasihnya agak keberatan –atau lebih tepatnya sangat malu- dipeluk di depan umum, dengan tidak rela, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Ia pun langsung menatap wajah memerah sang kekasih yang dimatanya terlihat imut.

Sekaligus mengingatkannya pada wajah memerah milik seseorang.

Argh… sudahlah Naruto. Kau sudah punya Hinata sekarang! Janganlah kau pikirkan _dia_ lagi. _Dia_ sudah menjadi masa lalu yang sudah kau kubur dalam-dalam. Jadi janganlah kau ingat-ingat lagi! Atau kau akan sakit hati lagi.

"Uwaaahh… Hinata-chan! Kau sungguh manis!"seru Naruto setelah ia bisa membuang sekilas ingatannya tadi. Ditangkupnya kedua wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangan _tan_-nya. Membuat Hinata semakin merona saja.

"Na-Naruto-kun! Sudah!"seru Hinata. Ugh… kalau terus seperti ini ia bisa saja pingsan di sini! Uh… jangan, jangan sampai! Ia masih banyak pekerjaan dan tidak mau memberatkan yang lainnya.

Merasa tidak tega dengan kekasihnya yang sudah merona merah sekali –sampai sudah tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan benda-benda merah lainnya-, Naruto pun melepaskan tangannya dari kedua pipi Hinata.

"Iya, iya. _Lagian__,_ kau imut dan manis sekali sih!"ujar Naruto sembari_ nyengir_.

"Oh, ya. Ada apa kau menghampiriku? Bukannya kau juga salah satu panitia?"tanya Naruto sembari menatap Hinata yang sekarang menunduk malu.

"I-iya, aku salah satu panitia. Ta-tapi… itu… ano…"entah mengapa, Hinata tiba-tiba kehilangan kemampuannya merangkai kata-kata. Membuat Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

Bingung mau bicara apa, akhirnya Hinata menyodorkan botol berwarna orange yang tadi di pegangnya. "I-ini… aku me-mem-membuatkanmu mi-minuman."ujarnya dengan terbata-bata.

Naruto berkedip beberapa kali dan sedikit terkaget. Bukan, bukan karena Hinata membuatkannya minuman, tapi botol yang menjadi wadah minuman itu.

'_Itukan…'_batin Naruto sembari menatap tidak percaya dan setengah takut pada botol ber-_graffiti_-kan tulisan yang sulit dibaca. Walaupun begitu, Naruto dapat mengetahui dengan jelas tulisan apa itu.

Dengan sedikit ragu, akhirnya Naruto mengambil botol itu dari tangan Hinata. Agar kekasihnya itu tidak curiga dengan kekagetannya, segera ia kembali memeluk Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan! Terima kasih!"ujar Naruto dengan suara ceria dan bersemangat seperti biasa, walau dalam hatinya luka lama yang hampir sembuh itu kini sedikit terbuka lagi.

Hinata sendiri langsung tersenyum lega. Ia fikir Naruto tidak suka karena sempat terdiam sesaat tadi. Tapi, syukurlah kalau Naruto menerimanya.

Setelah puas –sekaligus dirinya sudah tenang lagi- Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Oh, ya, kau dapat botol ini dari mana?"tanya Naruto sembari menunjuk botol itu.

"I-itu… kau meninggalkannya di rumahku beberapa minggu yang lalu."jawab Hinata setengah terbata-bata.

'_Pantas saja!'_batin Naruto. Ah… kenapa ia sampai lupa kalau minggu lalu ia membawa botol ini ke rumah Hinata, ya? Ia sempat panik karena berfikir botol ini hilang. Tapi, syukurlah… benda ini ternyata ada pada Hinata. Walaupun ia agak takut kalau Hinata bisa membaca huruf _graffiti_ yang terukir di botol itu.

Mencoba menghilangkan prasangka negatif tersebut, Naruto tersenyum lembut dan kembali memeluk Hinata.

"Terima kasih ya…"gumamnya pelan sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya dihelai-helai rambut Hianta yang panjang, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya sekarang.

Hinata tersenyum dan perlahan membalas pelukan pemuda yang paling dicintainya itu. "Sama-sama, Naruto-kun."

Dan dari jauh, pemuda berambut coklat itu langsung memalingkan wajah dan mencoba menahan air mata dan sesak di dada yang sudah membuncah.

'_Ugh… kenapa aku harus mencintaimu? Orang yang sudah punya kekasih…'_

.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas partisipasi kalian semua. Dua hari lagi, kami akan mengumumkan siapa saja yang akan masuk kebabak seleksi selanjutnya lewat pihak sekolah dan juga di website resmi DOKHA. Sekali lagi terima kasih semuanya dan sampai jumpa dibabak selanjutnya!"seru Kyuubi sembari membungkuk hormat dengan wajah yang tampak lelah. Iapun segera mundur dari panggung dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terdekat.

"Hahaha… Kyuu-niichan _tepar_! Payah ah!"seru Ino sembari menyodorkan minuman pada Kyuubi.

"Diam kau, Ino! Kau fikir berdiri di tengah lapangan itu _gak_ capek apa?"ujar Kyuubi sewot. "_Lagian_, kau enak, cuma mengarahkan para peserta sekaligus memantau. Dalam ruangan lagi!"lanjut Kyuubi sembari meminum minumannya. Perempatan kemarahan sekarang tengah bertengger di kepala si sulung Namikaze. Ino tertawa kecil.

"Becanda, Nii-chan. Becanda. Santai _aja_ kenapa?"ujar Ino sembari duduk di kursi di samping Kyuubi.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, Sasuke tengah menyandarkan diri pada pilar yang tak jauh dari tangga gedung timur KIGS. Wajahnya tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang entah apa itu.

Sementara itu, dari arah kanan tempat Sasuke termenung, Sai tengah berjalan sembari sibuk memasangkan sebuah kalung ke lehernya.

'Untung bisa ketemu.'batin Sai setelah kalung itu terpasang dengan benar di lehernya.

Huft… dia merasa lega sekali kalung pemberian Shin, kakaknya itu bisa ia temukan. Ia sempat gelagapan tadi saat kalung itu tak ada di tempat seharusnya berada dan rasa-rasanya ia hendak menangis saja.

Untungnya, salah satu panitia cantik berambut pirang yang, kalau tidak salah, bernama Ino Yamanaka itu menemukannya dan mengembalikannya kepadanya. Fiuh… ia sungguh-sungguh sangat bersyukur.

Yah… karena kalung ini sangat berharga baginya.

Dimasukkannya kalung itu ke dalam kausnya agar tidak ada yang melihat kalung itu. Yah bukan apa-apa… dia masih agak trauma dengan masa lalunya yang ada hubungan erat dengan kalung kristal _ruby_ itu.

Setelah yakin kalung itu tersembunyi di balik kaus olahraganya, Sai pun melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar KIGS dan segera pulang ke rumah. Ia tidak sabar bercerita pada kakaknya tentang si gadis cantik berambut pirang itu yang sudah menemukan kalung ini.

Tapi, entah kenapa, ketika ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah termenung sendiri, kakinya berhenti melangkah dan seketika ia mematung di sana.

'_Ayo tegur.'_seolah kata-kata itu terus-terusan memojokkannya. Dia tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ugh… ada yang bisa jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya?

Sadar atau tidak, kakinya perlahan melangkah ke arah pemuda tampan yang masih sibuk dengan lamunannya itu. Setengah ragu, ia menepuk pundak sang pemuda Uchiha yang sukses menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

Sasuke POV

Aku tersentak ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku pelan. Segera kutolehkan kepalaku ke orang yang tadi menepuk bahuku.

"Errr… maaf, Uchiha-san, s-saya ingin bertanya sesuatu."ujar pemuda yang sedari tadi membuatku penasaran.

Bukan, bukan, aku ini masih lurus. Tidak seperti Kyuu-niichan atau Naruto _yang dulu_.

Yang membuatku penasaran adalah kemiripan kami. Berdiri berhadapan seperti ini membuatku merasa seperti sedang berhadapan dengan cermin. Fisik kami cukup mirip, yang membedakan hanya warna kulit dan model rambut kami saja.

Sudah begitu, rasa-rasanya aku seperti pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini. Tapi, aku tidak ingan kapan dan dimana.

"Uchiha-san?"

Mendengar teguran dari pemuda berkulit pucat ini membuatku tersadar dari lamunan sesaatku.

"Ya? Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"tanyaku membuatnya tersentak dan langsung gelagapan seolah tengah memikirkan suatu hal yang akan hendak ia tanyakan. Membuatku menaikan sebelah alis bingung.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda itu nampak tersentak seperti baru menyadari suatu hal. Sebelum kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah serius.

"Saya penasaran dengan satu hal. _Team_ Konoha terdahulukan sangat kuat. Yah… merekakan _team_ yang dipimpin oleh Namikaze-san yang hebat dan sudah diakui bahkan sampai keluar Konoha. Tapi, kenapa kita bisa kalah? Maksud saya, pernyataan bahwa itu semua kesalahan Namikaze-san itu terlalu janggal. Mungkin anda tau hal yang sebenarnya."pertanyaan tersesbut membuatku kembali tersentak.

Ah iya benar. Aku juga agak penasaran dengan hal itu.

"Kalau masalah itu, sebaiknya kau tanya langsung pada Kyuubi-san."ujarku sembari melirik kea rah Kyuu-niichan yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan si Dobe.

End Sasuke POV

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kakak sahabat dekatnya itu. Diikuti Sai dibelakangnya.

"Kyuu-nii, ada yang ingin bertanya padamu."ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba sembari menepuk pundak sang 'bocah rubah 1' itu. Membuat Kyuubi kaget.

"Ah… Sasuke! Permisi dulu kenapa sih? Bikin kaget saja."ujar Kyuubi berusaha mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebar sedikit lebih cepat karena kaget. Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak menggubris kata-kata barusan. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Ish. Hormati sedikit orang yang lebih tua kenapa sih."ujar Kyuubi agak kesal dengan tingkah sahabat dekat adiknya itu. Yang ditanggapi Sasuke dengan memutar bola mata bosan.

Kyuubi pun menghela nafas. Haaah… menghadapi pemuda satu itu memang lebih merepotkan dari pada menghadapi Hime-chan.

"Err… maaf, Kyuubi-san."panggilan barusan pun sukses membuat Kyuubi dan beberapa orang yang ada di sana menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Eh, Sai?"ujar Kyuubi ketika ia melihat sang pemuda berkulit pucat yang jadi adik seperguruannya di Konoha Karate itu. Sai hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Eng… ada apa?"tanya Kyuubi pada sang pemuda berwajah datar itu.

"Ano… saya hendak menanyakan sesuatu."ujarnya dengan bahasa yang formal sekali.

"Oh... Eh, duduklah dulu dan jangan terlalu formal begitu. Kita cuma beda 1 tahun loh."ujar Kyuubi menyilahkan Sai duduk disalah satu kursi kosong. Sai hanya mengangguk lalu duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Nah, sekarang kau mau tanya apa?"tanya Kyuubi sembari duduk di samping Sai.

Entah ada yang sadar atau tidak, mata Sai sempat melirik sesaat ke arah Sasuke yang langsung mengangguk pelan.

"Itu, sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau ini sedikit menyinggung. Tapi, aku benar-benar penasaran. Kenapa tahun lalu Konoha kalah dari Kumo? Maksudku, peryataan bahwa kau adalah penyebabnya itu terlalu janggal."pertanyaan tersebut sukses menarik seluruh perhatian orang-orang yang masih tersisa di sana. Termasuk Sasuke di dalamnya.

Sementara itu, Kyuubi terdiam sejenak. Ah… akhirnya ada yang bertanya hal ini padanya setelah satu tahun lamanya.

"Ah, masalah itu ya? Sebenarnya…"entah kenapa, rasa-rasanya Kyuubi jadi bimbang untuk menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya tentang kekalahan Konoha dari Kumo itu atau tidak.

Tapi, kalau menyembunyikan kebenaran terus, nantinya bukannya dirinya sendiri yang akan sakit hati?

Yah… semua orang tau, kekalahan telak Konoha dari Kumo itu sukses menjatuhkan image Kyuubi yang terkenal sangat ahli dalam tekhnik dan strategi perbasketan.

Semua orang menyalahkannya, baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung. Karena yah… dari mulutnya sendirilah ia berkata bahwa kekalahan telak Konoha ini karena kesalahannya yang tidak becus, kurang latihan, tidak begitu memahami strateginya sehingga bermain di luar strategi yang sudah di buat dan sebagainya. Menyebabkan pemain yang lain jadi terkena imbas dan membuat permainan _team_ Konoha hancur berantakan.

Padahal, bukan hal itu yang menyebabkan Konoha kalah. Ada hal lain. Ada sebuah hal lain di luar lapangan yang membuat Konoha kalah telak. Sebuah hal yang membuatnya dan teman-teman satu _team-_nya takut sampai-sampai mengikuti apa mau _'orang itu'_.

Sementara Kyuubi tenggelam dalam kebimbangan, yang lainnya hanya bisa terdiam. Menunggu sesuatu terucap dari bibir sang pemuda Namikaze.

Sebenarnya sejak awal mereka semua yang ada di sana –bahkan Sai- sudah curiga pada si sulung Namikze saat ia mengumumkan bahwa kekalahan Konoha tahun lalu itu adalah kesalahannya.

Semua itu terlalu tidak masuk akal untuk mereka. Mengingat, Kyuubi adalah seorang yang tidak akan pernah mundur selangkahpun sebelum mencapai kemenangan. Sekalipun persentase kemenangan itu kecil sekali.

"_Pasti ada cara! Pasti!"_itu yang selalu ia ucapkan ketika ia dan _team_-nya berada dalam kebuntuan merancang stategi menghadapi team kuat, _Speed Wind_ dari Suna contohnya.

Sudah begitu, sikap Kyuubi dan yang lain yang seolah-olah menyembunyikan sesuatu, membuat prasangkan tersebut semakin kuat.

Dan hari ini, mereka semua berharap kalau semua teka-teki selama satu tahun ini bisa terkuak.

"Sebenarnya…"

To Be Continue

Next Chapter

'Yang sebenarnya'

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita sejak awal?"

"Aku takut ancaman itu akan jadi kenyataan."

"Jangan kau ceritakan hal ini pada Ayah."

"Kenapa, Nii-chan? Bukankah malah akan lebih baik kalau diceritakan pada Ayah?"

"Jangan, pokoknya jangan!"

"Pappa sudah tau akan hal itu."

"S-serius? Kenapa Pappa tidak cerita padaku?"

"Kaa-san… ini siapa?"

"Pokonya kau tidak boleh cerita pada siapapun."

"Jadi, tadi itu Nee-chanmu?"

"I-Iya."

"Oh…"

Note: Curahan Hana…

Hallo! Minna-san…

Ficnya rada gak jelas dan gak nyambung banget antara judul sama isinya ya?

Maaf ya, reader-san, saya lagi sibuk banget sama UN, jadi lama updatenya dan ficnya berantakkan begini. Saya benar-benar mohon maaf#bow.

Terus, maaf ya kalau fic ini amat sangat crack. Saya emang berpenyakitan hal tersebut (?). Jadi, kalau ada yang tidak berkenan. Saya benar-benar mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada minna-san sekalian.#bow lagi.

Terakhir, thanks for, My Kaa-san, Yanda, my lil bro, Ann, Leader, Chi-chi, and of course you all, Minna-san. ^_^

See you again, Minna-san. And please Review…


End file.
